The Consequences of Malice
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 59/100: Answer. Sephiroth gave Genesis his final answer. Sephiroth/Genesis. Yaoi. Mild angst & lemon. Crisis Core.


59/100: Answer. Sephiroth/Genesis  
Today is the day that us Sephesis fangirlies have dedicated to the pairing, the brainchild of xlightfromabovex. Yay!

Disclaimer - Characters are not mine... and I swear this idea is canon.

**

* * *

Answer**

The Consequences of Malice

It was almost silent down here, in the damp embrace of the earth. The quiet was broken only by the weary hum of strobe lights, and the occasional flick of a page turning; Genesis subconsciously quieted the tap of his heels on the stone floors, out of an instinctual respect for the lack of noise.

The door clanked shut behind him but there was no response from within the library. He entered fully and paced down the dim corridor, sharp eyes blurred by the degradation taking in every aspect of his surroundings; rows upon rows of dusty tomes, stacked neatly on unused shelves, and the haphazard piles that had been dragged out and discarded by one frantic reader these last six days.

He was seated, perfectly composed, behind the desk, gloved hands folded neatly in his lap and eyes roaming the cracked pages set out before him under the yellow bulbs. Jade eyes flicked up momentarily and then dismissed Genesis, the rest of his body not moving an inch in response; so different to what his reaction would have been before all this.

Genesis sauntered into the wide, round, stuffy room with his usual nonchalance, undermined though it was by his condition and the ashy lack of pigments staining his skin and hair. His gaze flickered to the nearest shelf and with a twisted sneer on his lips, he extended one finger encased in red leather to wipe off a swathe of dust, blinking away the motes that puffed up towards him.

Just like Shin-Ra to let their belongings turn to dust.

He expelled the dust from his fingertips with a flick of his thumb, leaving it once again one of the last remnants of the scarlet he wore. Soon there would be nothing… Soon…

The lack of attention annoyed him. He may have been used to such treatment from his parents, but not Sephiroth. Never Sephiroth. Even when on duty, the general would always grant him a secret smile, or a sly hand ghosting down his back, sating a need which possessed both of them. But now there was nothing. No words, not even a glare.

Refusing to be defeated yet another time, Genesis sauntered up to the desk and leant over the dusty book that Sephiroth was reading from. A few words caught his eye, names that had been engraved deep into his mind when researching for his own cure after hearing lie after lie after lie from scientists. Jenova. Ancients. Samples. All cruel reminders of their being. Monsters.

Taking a quiet breath, Genesis formally announced his arrival in a way so often rehearsed for the pleasantry, a pretence of friendship put on for a security to their relationship. Maybe the thought of reigniting the fire that had long since withered into the vague memory it was today would change Sephiroth's mind and change Genesis' destiny.

"Good afternoon, Sephiroth."

The man replied in his own way, almost immediately. The book was slammed shut, he let out a sharp breath as much of irritation as he meant to quell his temper. Sephiroth grunted and slid the chair back to escape the desk.

He crossed the room, to another bookshelf, gaze as steady and not distracted in any way by the redhead (or lack thereof). Another book was opened. Another page was read. Another foul truth had lunged off the yellow paper and clawed into Sephiroth's mind. It was tragically amusing to watch from the other side of the threshold that Sephiroth was slowly crawling closer and closer to passing. He just needed a little push.

Genesis was more than happy to assist, as he had assisted Sephiroth in many small but life-changing acts in his time.

With a sigh, Genesis pulled himself onto the great wooden desk, holding onto it for security. He needed all the anchors he could grasp, literal for his body, figurative for his being, since Angeal had willingly departed the planet. For a man so devoted to protecting his friend, Genesis could never forgive him for that one moment of selfishness.

He traced every one of Sephiroth's fluid movements. The cold footsteps across the poorly carpeted floor, the arm that raised only to turn a page to fall back down and streaming silver hair cascading from shoulders that were almost shaking from the harsh reality of the truth. Genesis had been here before. He just wouldn't have thought that it would take Sephiroth so long to react. Especially when he could visibly see the Calamity working away at the binds of his mind. She had tried it on Genesis himself, albeit weakly due to the lack of healthy cells within his body, but given up when she saw how Genesis had already completed the job himself.

Thoroughly bored, after what seemed like hours of watching Sephiroth, eyes drifting to the left; to the right and back and forth and back until Genesis was feeling dizzy and tired, he turned and picked up one of the discarded tomes.

"'_Pure Jenova cells injected into Subject L._'" Genesis looked up and smirked when he saw how Sephiroth's shoulders had tensed underneath his armour, his head lowered. "'_Foetus seems to have responded well. Treatment continues as planned_-'"

"What do you want, Genesis?" Sephiroth lowered his book, turning and glowering at his former lover with eyes more silver than green.

The attention, negative as it was, had Genesis inwardly smirking. He must have to thank his parents some day for inadvertently teaching him how to be so manipulative and malicious. These qualities would become his saviours. If played to the best of his physical and mental abilities. "You to join me, of course."

Sephiroth resumed his reading. Turning his back to the smirking redhead, he began to pace once more. "I gave you my answer," he replied, vacant of any emotion.

Genesis' smirk leaked into his façade. He pushed himself off the table and made his way behind it, where Sephiroth was stood and, as so many times before, plastered himself against the General's back like a second skin. Arms wrapped around his torso; palms placed firmly on Sephiroth's chest. It was impossible to miss the way the man almost softened into the touch. A force of habit. A sign that affection still lingered, however deeply, in his heart.

"But that was then, my love. This is now."

"Live for the moment?" Sephiroth gained a firm grip to Genesis' forearm and tugged it to pull him around. Smiling, Genesis complied.

"Live for the moment," he confirmed and couldn't help but grin widely, victorious, as Sephiroth pressed his back against the desk. The sharp sensations of the corners of books jutting out into his back didn't matter. He would be cured… he wouldn't die. He reached up with hands and lips for a kiss that was denied with a sneer.

It was then Genesis realised what he had done; what he had caught himself up in. Sephiroth was not the man he loved. Not anymore. Eyes were more silver than green, pupils narrowed until they couldn't get further away from human. He had become a monster. The perfect monster.

Black gloved hands raked painfully down Genesis' weakened body, grabbing onto his hips with a strength that could snap him in two. He was spun around; the books kept away from his abdomen by the SOLDIER belt. Nothing protected him from Sephiroth.

All the previous years; all the sexual encounters since adolescence, Genesis had never seen Sephiroth so consumed by lust; never so violent. Usually there was always some measure of caution, and, in his fragile state of degradation, Genesis would have liked this to be increased.

A gloved hand forced its way past his armour, around his member which was shamefully half-hard just at the feel of Sephiroth pressed against his back, grinding into him in a way that was once simply to tease, not even as far as foreplay. But after so long without any form of contact, copies having long since lost their appeal, Genesis was moaning, arching and pushing back. He unconsciously, unwillingly played into Sephiroth's hand like Sephiroth had so many times over the last year.

The leather hand that clasped tightly to the redhead's cock only furthered the distance between them; an affirmation of the detachment – the barrier Genesis had built between them the moment he had walked out of the training room what seemed like a forever ago now.

So long devoid of attention, Genesis didn't take too long to be spent. He hated the feeling, the dreamy haze that grasped him and held him at Sephiroth's mercy. But the man did nothing more but sneer and leave a tang of disgust in the room.

"The moment has died," Sephiroth said. His voice was back, low and calculated; near inaudible as he stalked down the narrow corridor to the door. "As shall the world."

_But, what of me?_


End file.
